1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device, an animation display method and a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been known a video output device which can enhance impression to viewers by projecting content to a screen formed in the shape of the contour of the content. (Refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-150221.) For example, by projecting video (moving image) content of a person explaining a product or the like to a screen formed in the shape of the person, a projection image with a sense of presence of the person standing there is obtained.
Further, recently, there has been utilized a technique of generating, on the basis of one face image and audio data, a lip sync animation in which the mouth in the face image moves in sync with the audio. In the lip sync animation, the shape of the mouth changes according to the vowel sound to be made.
By the way, in the case where a screen formed in the shape of a person is used as described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-150221, it is preferable to generate a lip sync animation from one face image and display it as the content. This is because if a video of a person is taken to be used as the content, and the person moves during the video taking, the person's image may be not placed within the screen, which requires complicated adjustment.
However, lip sync animations are merely aminations in each of which mouth moves in sync with audio, and thus have a problem of low expressiveness.